


So Long to The-

by dls



Series: Inspired by The Amazing Devil [1]
Category: Original Work, The Amazing Devil (Band)
Genre: Dark, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Music, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: She says she'll try.He promises there's more.Inspired byFarewell Wanderlustby the Amazing Devil.
Series: Inspired by The Amazing Devil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	So Long to The-

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea that Farewell Wanderlust, Fair, and That Unwanted Animal tell a story of the start, middle, and end of a relationship. So here it is, the beginning. 
> 
> Beta-ed by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal).
> 
> References/Quotes:   
>  Title from "Farewell Wanderlust" by the Amazing Devil.

She wants to be the center of someone’s attention. Sharp eyes piercing her skin, slicing through her flesh, and burying into her bones. 

Bull’s eye. 

And she’s the prize to be _won_. 

They only graze her instead, glances that settle for less than a second before flickering elsewhere. Always something, someone, more interesting to focus on. 

She _loses_ , every time. 

Just once, she wants to hold a stare. More than a look that’s gone in a blink. Theirs, not hers. Her eyes burn as she wills them to stay open, watching the fans of their eyelashes flutter with disinterest, with a wish caught in her throat waiting to be voiced. 

To not have to say _good-bye_. 

The hardest word for her to say but the easiest for others. They leave and don’t turn back, onto greener pastures. She stays and can’t turn away, in a garden ungrown. 

There are dried tears on her cheeks like warpaint for a battle she never had a hope to win. More will come, later, smeared and streaked across her skin. She’s got an entire pot’s worth left, broken though it might be. 

She ignores the little voice in the back of her mind, dark and a little dry, mocking her each time she fumbles and acts like a fool. It’s wrong. She merely falls in love too easily and hasn’t met the right audience. 

Someone who would be good for her, be good to her. 

*

Windows. Mirrors. Screens. 

His father’s lips. His mother’s eyes. His father’s chin. His mother’s nose. His father’s hair. His mother’s skin. 

Parts of his parents staring back at him, a sum that’s lesser and lacking. 

He isn’t broken but he isn’t _completely whole_. He isn’t wrong but he isn’t _just right_. He isn’t falling but he isn’t _on solid ground_. 

Contradictions that make him want to hurl something at the door, half-open and half-closed, stuck in the middle like he is. A neither-and-both space where his mind whispers reminders that he has no actual reason, no good reason, for feeling this way. 

He wants to feel nothing and everything and something, anything but this. 

Chipped and cracked and on the verge of crumbling. 

Not enough and too much, his skin too big and too small, ill-fitting and crawling. 

He looks away, uncomfortable with the attention, even from himself. 

There are better things, better people, to look at. More deserving. More worthy. More than him. 

He throws himself into love, fast and frequent, searching for that fairy tale ending in every faceless romance. To find someone who is completely whole and feels just right and will be his solid ground. A new beginning to end his utterly average suffering. 

Someone to be good for, to be good to. 

*

They meet. 

By chance, she thinks. 

By fate, he believes. 

On their first date, he doesn’t look away from her even as his eyes crinkle with laughter. She laughs even though he doesn’t tell the joke properly. 

_Bull’s eye_ , she thinks as he watches her with a focus that verges on devotion. 

_A new beginning_ , he thinks as she pulls him into her world and out of his own. 

They bid farewell to desperate dreams and hapless hopes. Her garden flourishes while his reflection gathers dust. Their wanderlust sated and their steps stilled.

Together, they stand. Close enough that their jagged pieces almost fit, and spend their days next to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
